Atrapados
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: Algunas veces, las personas hacen locuras por tener al ser amado a su lado. Esta vez, Ginny descubrió que el encierro no es suficiente para hacer que esa persona te ame. Lo que ocurrió después, no sólo fue su culpa, también la de Harry Potter, el héroe.


Hola queridos lectores. Se que me quieren matar porque no he actualizado ni en Obseciones, ni en Escarlata, ni mucho menos en Sombras, y debo disculparme, pero estoy de vacaciones y vaya que las necesitaba, pero no se molesten ni desesperen porque aunque este descansando estoy escribiendo nuevas historias y nuevos capitulos de las que ya estan escritas, así quie no se preocupen. Estoy que esta nueva historia, porque hace mucho que la tenía planeada, hasta ya me estaba sintiendo un poco mal porque ya hay varias historias con ese título, y no sé, pueden pensar que es una copia, pero ya verán que esta historia promete mucho, a los que les encantó Noche de Furia, verán que la locura ha vuelto a su escritora. Anne ha enloquecido de nuevo y esta historia lo señala con mucha claridad.  
No se si han visto ustedes una película ya viejita que se llama Atrapados, o así mismo en inglés, The Hole. Esa película me encantó y siempre quise hacerla fic y adaptarla a nuestros personajes favoritos de Harry Potter. Ustedes dirán si la he adaptado bien.  
Otra cosa, amantes de Draco y Blaise. (Yo los amo) Apariciones Protagónicas. La pareja Hermione & Ron, estará leve, mientras tanto, a los que odian a Harry y a Ginny, este fic es para ustedes. Locura, Angustia, y contenido vulgar, aquí dentro. Ya saben como soy, dejo los modales de lado cuando se necesita ser profesional. Jajaja, no me hagan caso.  
En fin, dedico este fic a mi querida Carola: doña, se lo merece y además ya me ha enfadado mucho para que lo escriba, se que ya se lo ley´´o, pero nada le cuesta dejar review. xD.

Disfrutenlo, de veras.

¿Reviews?

* * *

ATRAPADOS

Capítulo I

Esas voces. Pensó, mientras se tomaba la cabeza, alucinante.

… las voces, dentro de su cabeza, de nuevo.

Apretó sus párpados enrojecidos, con pintura de días atrás y mugre. Corría a tropezones con las rodillas raspadas por las caídas, apunto de quebrarse y hacerla caer nuevamente. Se sentía débil.

Aún sentía el olor a suciedad, a vómito y a sangre que despedía su cuerpo. Incluso la costosa y elegante loción que aún portaba la gabardina negra, se impregnaba a su piel.

El fuego en su cabello, había muerto. Opacado por la mugre pegada en él.

Sus labios pálidos y destrozados por el frío, temblaban en una constante intranquilidad, haciendo que cada vez la poca cordura mantenida se perdiera.

Se detuvo cuando los fúnebres árboles del bosque, comenzaron a desaparecer. Si, conocía ese lugar, reconoció dirigiendo su mirada perdida hacia atrás.

Árboles sin vida que guardaban más de un secreto. Secretos tan profanos como el suyo.

Era un lugar que había olvidado en el transcurso de esas infernales horas. Un lugar al que tal vez había temido, tan solo por llamarse prohibido. Ahora, la indiferencia era tal que sólo lo veía como un simple bosque.

Porque el bosque no era el causante de lo que había ocurrido. No, era ella.

Le habían contado tantas cosas: que si entraba jamás saldría, que una vez adentro no encontraría nada, mas que la muerte, que, simplemente, jamás entrara.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Había llorado tanta ya, que sentía como si las lágrimas le quemaran el rostro. Porque eran lágrimas de una traidora.

Una traidora, murmuró abrazando esa preciada gabardina. La acarició con sus manos, aspirando su aroma, extrañando al que alguna vez la hubo portado.

Sollozando en silencio, comenzó a correr, adentrándose al castillo. Ese gigante que había estado siempre cerca de ella, ese al que nunca se le ocurrió recurrir, más que ahora.

… ahora que ya era demasiado tarde.

El llanto se hizo inaguantable, a tal punto que los jadeos y sollozos se convirtieron en fuertes gritos delirantes. Lloraba por culpa, lloraba por su corazón roto, por hambre y dolor, y por esas voces que no la dejaban en paz.

Sabía ahora, cómo se sentía Harry cuando perdía a un ser preciado. Y ahora que lo recordaba, no era sólo su culpa.

¡Harry Potter también era culpable!

Pudo haber corrido en su auxilio, haberla salvado, o también pudo haberla detenido.

Y es que… No quiso hacerlo, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Sólo lo hizo.

¿Qué diría su hermano¿Su madre¿Qué pensarían de ella cuando se enteraran? Que era una…

Una…

Pero no tenían que enterarse. No debían saberlo. Y no lo sabrían.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos que la atormentaban, y siguió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Esperando que sus piernas le permitieran llegar a su destino.

Tal vez, no quería llegar nunca.

… tal vez, sí.

* * *

Aunque su mirada se mantenía fija en ese plato vacío frente a él, su mente divagaba en un mar de dudas.

La castaña a su lado, le tomó una mano haciendo que éste volviera a la realidad. Más no habló.

No dijo nada hasta que sintió como el apretón se hacía intenso, haciendo quedar frente a unos ojos chocolate que reflejaban preocupación y afecto.

_No has comido nada desde que llegamos, Ronald._ – él simplemente agachó de nuevo la mirada, sin saber que hacer. No podía decirle que se sentía bien, que podría atragantarse con todos los dulces de la mesa como acostumbraba. Porque no estaba bien. – _Va a aparecer, Ron. Los profesores la han estado buscando por todo el castillo y sus alrededores. No pudo haber ido muy lejos, ya verás que la van a encontrar._

Si, se habían largado a los mundiales de Quidditch. Todo el colegio, había presenciado la derrota de Bulgaria contra los Cannons. Todos, menos su hermana.

Era su deber cuidarla, por ser el único hermano suyo en Hogwarts. Todos ya estaban haciendo sus vidas, mientras él estaba encargado de ver por ella.

Y al principio todo era muy fácil. Era una niña preciosa, con un carácter adorable. Pero no siempre iba a ser la hermanita menor, porque de algún modo, tenía que crecer.

… Y no creció de una manera que a él, pudiera agradarle.

La rebeldía, la cual había adoptado como su inspiración a madurar, le estaban sacando canas verdes. En lugar de jugar con ella, de pasar momentos agradables que sólo los buenos hermanos se pueden dar, discutían.

A punto de blandir sus varitas en un duelo.

Y claro que habían peleado antes del viaje. Por su culpa estaba sucediendo todo eso. Por su culpa, no sabía ni siquiera dónde y en qué condiciones se encontraba.

… Y es que la búsqueda por la menor de los Weasley's había empezado un poco tarde. Porque nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba esa cabeza pelirroja, hasta que a la hora de contar los alumnos, se dieron cuenta de esa irresponsabilidad.

_Es que esto no está en manos de los maestros, Hermione. Ni siquiera están buscando bien, porque no son capaces de mover su viejo y arrugado trasero para saber que puede estar en la cámara, o en el bosque prohibido. Sabes que jamás se atreverán a buscar ahí, porque son demasiado estúpidos al pensar que somos lo suficientemente obedientes como para no entrar ahí sólo porque dice "prohibido". _– Si, se notaba su enojo a leguas. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el niño que vivió había bajado la mirada. Ojos verdes que… Quien sabe… quizá tenían un brillo de complicidad. Arrepentimiento.

_Ron, por Merlín, no hables de esa manera. _– Intentó calmarlo la Gryffindor.

_Ya no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que mi hermanita aparezca sin cabeza._ – Se puso de pie violentamente, seguido por la bruja, quien lo detuvo, tomándolo de un brazo. _– Hermione, por favor. Suéltame._ – Harry se puso de pie también, observando atento la actitud impulsiva de su amigo.

_No hasta que me digas a dónde vas._ – Respondió firme. No iba a dejar que su amigo hiciera una tontería.

_A buscar a Ginny. Ahora suéltame._ – La orden no fue acatada. – _Harry, dile que me suelte._ – Murmuró observando a su mejor amigo. Éste simplemente, negó con la cabeza. – _Genial._ – Murmuró con sarcasmo. – _Está bien, lo haré yo sólo._

_Ron, siéntate. Somos tus amigos, y te ayudaremos en lo que sea para que encuentres a Ginny. Pero no lo hagas de esta manera, no puedes irte así como si nada. Necesitamos un plan._ – La expresión del pelirrojo se suavizó.

_Está bien. _– Volvió a tomar asiento mientras ponía sus fuertes manos en su rostro. Suspiró. _– Lo siento. Estoy tan desesperado. No se que haría si algo malo le sucediera._

_Todo estará bien, Ronnie. Ya verás._ – Murmuró la castaña, mientras lo abrazaba. El de ojos verdes, volvió a bajar la vista.

_Ron._ – Murmuró con el valor que le había estado faltando, desde hacía días.

_¿Sí, Harry?_ – Dijo sin muchas ganas, aferrándose al abrazo de la castaña.

_Yo…_ - No alcanzó a decir más.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una pelirroja envuelta en llanto y en malas condiciones.

Los tres Gryffindor's se pusieron se pie de un solo golpe. Notablemente asombrados.

Era ella. Ginevra Weasley.

_Ginny._ – Murmuró Ron, sin saber que hacer.

_Ron._ – Susurro ella, antes de soltar un gritó desgarrador que le astilló la garganta. Todos en el comedor, permanecían perplejos.

El grito se apagó, y el cuerpo delgado de la Weasley, cayó al suelo. Ante los ojos de alumnos y maestros.

Inerte.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo. Anuncio que serán bastantes. Espero haberlos dejado con la duda (a los que no conocen la historia, a los que si.. shhh!)  
Los quiero... y mucho más cuando me dejan review. xD.

See ya.


End file.
